


Chocolate

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, ThiccmasYUNBIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Hanbin comes home to find Yunhyeong in bed, covered in chocolate.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> [ standard disclaimer for you know what, this was made out of whim bec of the chocolates I was eating earlier for breakfast. Hahahahahaha ] 
> 
> This is also part of ThiccmasYUNBIN campaign. I hope you'll will like this..

.  
.

[ Hanbin's POV ]  
.  
.  
I sigh as I walk into the small apartment that Yunhyeong and I call home. I am greeted by the familiar smell of chocolate and the lollipop I just opened and slipped in my mouth. Everything is tinted orange through the sunglasses I wore [a/n remember that sunglasses that Hanbin likes lately? Yeah, that's it]. The living room is small with one ratty couch and a television with every game system imaginable attached. The carpet is a dirty shade of what used to be white; bad idea on the apartment complex owner's part. Now it's more of a dingy grey color and brown right around the door. The walls are peeling an awful floral print that seems to have been dulled since it was applied.

"Yunhyeong?" I call into our temporary home, since we are still looking for an apartment that both suits our needs. Usually he is on the couch when I get home, warching some cooking shows, or whatever variety shows or drama he's currently interested with. My voice echoes through our seemingly empty house.

I walk through the living room after dropping of the grocery bags on the couch. Yunhyeong wanted chocolate so he sent me to fetch him some more. I sigh quietly as I walk up the hallway peeking through doors to find him. Not in the bathroom, laundry room, or kitchen.

I open the door to our shared bedroom and barely noticed as my lollipop fell from my open mouth.

"Y-Yunhyeongie?" I ask as I feel all of the blood in my body rise to my face and what was left from that descended to my nether regions.

While I was at the store, my blond haired lover must have threw all of his clothes around the room and used the last of the chocolate sauce to coat his naked body. The sugary sweet was smeared around his torso from his chest to his already prominent arousal.

"Hey, Hanbin," he greeted in a husky, sexy tone of voice. He took his index and middle finger and raked them up his sides to gather his favorite sweet and slowly inserted them into his waiting mouth, making a show out of it with his moans.

After seeing that, I couldn't contain myself as I run to our queen sized bed and jump on top of it, landing on my knees. I kick my boots off hurriedly and crawl over to straddle my lover's cocoa covered waist, grinding my groin into his naked one, inducing a groan from both of us.

I rip my sun glasses off forcefully so I can stare at his beautiful body without the orange hue. His slight curves drive me over the edge as I attack his lips with my own in a hungry kiss. I lick his bottom lip to beg for entrance that he eagerly grants. When our tongues battle for dominance, mine wins with flying colors as I trail my left hand down his sticky chest and tease the area below his navel, eliciting an animalistic moan. That had always been one of his most sensitive spots. My tongue explores his wet cavern and he rubs his tongue sensually against mine.

I disconnect our kiss for air and rip my shirt off clumsily. I'm so turned on I can't even operate my hands right! I throw my shirt onto the nightstand and climb back onto his hips. I smash our lips together again while he starts to remove my chocolate stained pants. I kick of my jeans to the floor and quickly pull down my boxers.

I lick my way along his chest, leaving a line about an inch thick of bare skin from his left nipple to his belly button while he arched his back to my touch. I lick some more of the sweet off of his amazingly sculpted body before I let him taste himself in a kiss.

I gather some of the syrup on my index, middle, and ring fingers and instruct him to suck on them. He does so willingly and I groan as I feel his hot tongue swirl around my pale digits, licking the sauce off of me. Once satisfied with the amount of saliva coating my appendages, I pull them out of his mouth and move slowly down his body to rest between his legs. He swings his legs to bend over my shoulders as I tease a finger around his entrance. I slip one finger in up to my second knuckle and hear his whimpers of pain. I use my other hand to trail light caresses up his weeping member. I add my middle finger in his hole when he begs for me to continue and I pump in and out of him slowly, scissoring.

He arches his pelvis to my face when I place a soft kiss on his lower head and insert my ring finger into his anus, pumping in and out rapidly.

"Hanbiiiin...! Hurry up and g…get on w…with it!" Yunhyeong groans in frustration.

"As you w…wish," I grunt out as I position him on my lap with his legs straddling me. I press my head against his entrance and he jolts forwards. I slowly slide my way into my lover's tight hole as I silence his cries with a forceful kiss, hoping to make him forget about the temporary pain. Once I was inside of him up to the hilt, I stay still and wait for him to adjust.

Even though he would always say he wanted to be on top the next time we became intimate, I knew he secretly like to play the role of the bottom.

When he bucked his hips up into mine impatiently, I couldn't repress my moan from the delicious friction. I pulled partly out of him and then pushed back in slowly, searching for the spot that would make him scream my name.

"HANBIN!!!!" He yelled before biting onto my neck gently to silence himself.

As I feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, I start to pump his shaft in time with my own in hopes that we could cum together. I hit his prostate with every thrust without fail as my eyesight begins to turn white and my sense of smell starts to fade away. Without those two senses, the others seem to have gotten stronger. I could hear the slap of sweaty skin as I plunge into his tight cavern. I could feel his insides start to constrict around my penis. I knew he was nearing his climax as well.

In a burst of white heat, I release my seed inside of him, filling his entrance to the brim as I grunt his name.

"Y-Yunhyeong," I groan.

I pump his length faster than before and he releases ropes of semen onto my chest and his face. I pull out of him and he whines at the loss of contact until I lick his seed off of his beautiful face.

We lay down on the bed, fully spent, as I hug his smaller frame to my chest; the chocolate sticking to both of us.

"I love you, Hanbin."

"I love you too, Yunhyeong."

"Oh, and Hanbin?"

"Yes?"

"Next time I'm on top," Yunhyeong said once again as we escape into the realm of sleep in the other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot? Yeah!


End file.
